Vehicle doors, especially automobile doors, have elaborate latching mechanisms so the door can be opened from within the vehicle as well as outside the vehicle. Ideally, the latch operates by deliberate operation of the door handle. During operation, a vehicle may be subjected to fore, aft or side forces which may cause the latch to operate. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a vehicle door latching mechanism that can withstand fore, aft or side forces without operating. Sometimes the point of impact generating the forces is the vehicle door. It is also desirable for the latch to remain locked when the side forces are generated at the vehicle door.